custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Corduk
Corduk was a Toa of Earth. He lived on Powai Nui and defended the island. He also led his team while Detras was captured, and was the second-in-command on his Toa team. History Early History Shortly after the creation of Helryx, the Great Beings created The Dozen Venturers, with the purpose of exploring the Matoran Universe to check for "glitches" in the world. Corduk was one of them. After the Great Beings decided that the Venturers were not needed, he and the other eleven were transfigured into Matoran and relocated. He was transformed into a Onu-Matoran. Any recollection of being one of the Dozen Venturers was wiped from his mind. Corduk joined the other Matoran in exploring the Matoran Universe, not knowing of his recent history. Eventually, these Matoran were split up, but Corduk stayed with the larger group of seven, arriving upon the remote island of Powai Nui, where they fit in with the native Matoran. After a while, Corduk and the others became Toa to defend their land, as the island was the target of Dark Hunter operations for mysterious reasons. At some point an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, he and five other Toa on his team (the seventh now a Turaga) hid in a pocket dimension. They successfully avoided detection, however the fear brought upon the island caused the population to scatter, leaving a Turaga and two of her Matoran helpers. The Feral Plains Note: The following contains spoilers. Read at your own discretion. When the "colonist" Matoran and Toa invaded Powai Nui, Corduk was the second Toa to be summoned, directly after Navahko. He aided the Toa of Ice in defeating two Matoran attackers, who retrated afterward. Later, Vandir travelled up Toa Corduk and Navahko to negotiate. The conversation went fine, until Vandir began to feel fatigued. Corduk used his mask to detect some sort of evil presence (later revealed to have been Makuta Hysterix), and Vandir then attacked him and Navahko. After a quick fight Vandir escaped. Hysterix then began interacting with the Shrine of Salvation, with his attempts to possess Wreshi, who was in the machine's pocket dimension. This incidentally caused Corduk to sporadically transport to the pocket dimension at random, which Turaga Maroona attempted to fix. At one time when Corduk transported, Navahko transported in too to save him. There, the two were met with Toa Wreshi being possessed by Hysterix. Navahko and Corduk battled him until Maroona was able to transport them out, and Corduk rendered Wreshi unconscious. Hysterix soon left Wreshi's body. After this event, Corduk came to dislike Wreshi. Corduk fought in a large battle against the colonists until the newly resurrected Hysterix showed up and defeated him, Wreshi and Navahko. After Keelo mutated into a powerful Toa and conquered most of the island, Corduk escaped with Salvina, Lewok and Maroona back to the Aqueduct Base, where they met up with Arvos. There, they hid the Shrine of Salvation and planned their next move. Lewok was sent on a mission to retrieve information, but was captured. Corduk served as the temporary team leader, until Detras arrived with Shensii. The colonists/empire sent an attack (Vandir and Merdana) on the Base, during which Corduk anbd Detras fought against Vandir. Corduk was knocked away and badly damaged, but in the end Detras and Salvina were able to hold the attackers off. Vandir and Merdana then retreated to heal. Note: Corduk's story is still being written. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Earth, Corduk is able to control the element of Earth. He wars the Kanohi Bongah, Mask of Sensory Aptitude (called Mask of Sense on this wiki to avoid confusion). He can use this to control how he senses things, from being able to see or hear very well, to becoming resistant to pain or counteracting vertigo. Corduk wields a mighty Earth Battle Axe, which is one of the heaviest Toa Tools ever created. Just by swinging it he can cause massive damage, but when thrown it is nearly unstoppable. It is notorious for making him very hard to disarm, although it does take him a longer time to be able to swing it. Personality Corduk is rather vocal for a Toa of Earth, usually giving advice to others. He is equally as capable as giving his own thoughts as he is listening to those of other's. While he respect's Detras' leadership, he sees himself as a leader someday. However, he is not one to forgive, as shown with his distrustful relationship with Wreshi. He has been known to hold grudges for entire millenia, and is not the emotional-feeling type. Appearances * The Feral Plains (First Appearance, first appears in Volume I) Trivia Character * Corduk is one of CaptainLandr0ver's favorite characters to write about. * The second-in-command on the Toa team was originally going to be Lewok, however CaptainLandr0ver changed this to give Corduk more story importance. * In the earlier version of The Feral Plains, Corduk had little-to-no impact on the plot, and was planned to die. When CaptainLandr0ver began writing the story, he strived to reverse this and give Corduk a meaningful part in the story. * In a different, even earlier version of the story, Corduk started out as a Makuta and was the main antagonist, until the end when the Toa offered for him to join them. He was then somehow turned into a Toa of Earth. Some of his character traits at that stage would later give birth to Hysterix' character, mainly his animalistic behavior. * The default leader when Detras is absent is Corduk, which ironically is something that everyone but himself has agreed on. * Because of the manner of his creation, Corduk displays traits usually not associated with a Toa of Earth, namely the bright red in his color scheme. MOC * Corduk features one of CaptainLandr0ver's favorite custom torso designs, which he refers to as a "pentagon design" due to the shape it creates. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Earth Category:Toa Powai Category:Onu-Matoran